Drabble Dex
by bobandbill
Summary: A 'Pokedex' of drabbles! Each drabble will feature a Pokemon species in some way (possibly some exceptions to this down the track). 100 words per entry, not including titles! Expect a mixture of slice-of-life and comedy entries.
1. Introduction

**Drabble Dex  
** _(Intro post - see next 'chapter' for the first entry)_

A while ago I wrote a few drabbles, each one featuring a Pokémon species in some way, although I hadn't posted them outside of one forum. While short-lived (only ended up with nine done for Pokémon) I did find the exercise fun enough, so I'm attempting to revive my own challenge while simultaneously populating a collection of Pokémon fanworks, fittingly titled the FanDex with these entries (check it out!). Two birds with one stone!

I'll begin by posting the few I've done already over the next while, and then I'll allow people to suggest what Pokémon line I should involve in a drabble next. (If nobody suggests something I'll just turn to a random number generator). I may include other topics later on as well, but Pokémon species will be the focus.

I rely on Microsoft Word's 'word count' tool to ensure these are 100 words long, but do point out if you notice a discrepancy! Titles aren't included in the word count.

Enjoy!


	2. Scyther

**_Scyther_**

 **Misleading Appearances**

The trainer stared at the green Pokémon. He had been warned about this one by the posters sprawled over the local Pokémon Centre. _The Green Menace_ , they had declared. _Do not approach_.

But it hardly seemed menacing. It had a grin brighter than the sun, and didn't appear interested in battling. Sure, it had scythes for arms, but it didn't appear to be aggressive.

The trainer returned the grin and offered the Scyther a piece of his lunch. It quickly accepted and swallowed the food. It then chirped and stretched its limbs out widely.

 _Aww, he's giving me a hug-_


	3. Scizor

**_Scizor_**

 **Trade-off**

The Scizor gazed at the others slicing through the air above the treetops. Before, he was one of the first ones there, impressing with twists and turns.

He breathed in and grunted, beating his steel wings together. They clunked and gnashed in protest, lifting him a few lame feet into the air before it became too much to sustain.

He cried out and threw a heavy limb at a tree, only to see his arm smash through the wood rather than slice it. The Scizor stared at his pincer a while. Eventually he nodded slowly, and lumbered towards another tree.


	4. Helioptile

_**Helioptile**_

 **Terrible News**

"Oh, this news is terrible!" cried the woman. When her husband only managed a small grunt, she decided to read the article aloud.

"A man in Kalos has been charged for exploiting Helioptile. Twenty-five Helioptile had been found attached to the roof, tied down by a series of power cords and rigged up to absorb sunlight and convert it into electricity to power the man's home. They showed signs of exhaustion and dehydration..."

The husband burped loudly. "So? We use Magnemite to power our home."

"Oh, don't be barbaric!" she hissed. "They're _lizards_. You can't do mean things to lizards."


	5. Heliolisk

_**Heliolisk**_

 **Lunch**

 _Lunch,_ thought the bird Pokémon.

It could scarcely believe its own luck. There it was, an overgrown lizard lying about on that rock in broad daylight! It never had seen one quite so big, nor of that colouration, but food was food.

The bird circled twice and then swooped, slicing through the air towards its target. Only then did it notice the sparks that danced around its target's neck. Before it could change direction, it was engulfed by electricity. It shrieked and thudded into the dusty ground.

The Heliolisk yawned and looked at its fallen foe. _Lunch,_ thought the lizard.


	6. Shroomish

**_Shroomish_**

 **Spore and Effect**

"Why are you so negative?" a Shroomish asked another. It bounced about anxiously as two young boys observed the pair. "There's so much opportunity! And these trainers will feed us and take us on adventures!"

One child picked up the Shroomish and gave it a hug, causing spores to expel from the mushroom Pokémon. As they coated the human he sneezed, and then suddenly shrieked shrilly, dropped his finding and writhed about on the ground. His friend took a few uncertain steps backward before running off. The Pokémon wailed and hopped about the boy.

"That's why," muttered the other Shroomish.


	7. Breloom

**_Breloom_**

 **More than Grass**

"What a weird Pokémon!" one trainer said.

"You sure that's a Fighting type?" another jeered. "It needs some real arms first. You need a Fighting Pokémon to join this Gym-"

"Then battle it," retorted its owner. The group paused a moment before one nodded and summoned a brawny Machamp, muscles bulging from muscles. It opened with a flurry of punches, but the Breloom intercepted one of the flying limbs headfirst, ejecting spores over the Machamp. As it spluttered the Breloom struck through short, sharp jabs with arms that stretched impossibly. The Machamp crashed heavily, soundly defeated.

"Now, any other complaints?"


	8. Mienfoo

**_Mienfoo_**

 **Leap of faith**

One after another, a gang of Mienfoo sprang into the air, trying to strike at a collection of bright, red berries dangling just out of reach. At length they retired for a break, pondering whether it was worth further effort.

Eventually one Mienfoo stepped up. She rubbed her hands together and sprinted breathlessly before leaping up high. The group watched as she flew through the air and narrowly missed.

 _THUNK._

She slid down the trunk and sighed, expecting to hear taunts and laughter. But only cheers came. She blinked and turned around, greeted by the sight of berries tumbling down.


	9. Mienshao

**_Mienshao_**

 **Whip it good**

She had heard about this wild Pokémon. It danced lightly upon the grass in front of her Pikachu, radiating a quiet power. What an addition it would make!

It suddenly lashed out and whacked her Pokémon with its arm. The mouse Pokémon cried and stumbled over. Before either trainer or partner could react it continued the assault, flowing from attack to attack by spinning gracefully into the next whipping motion.

"Stop!" she yelled. It responded by slapping her and bounding away into the bushes.

She rubbed her stinging face, gasped, and decided she didn't want to capture the Mienshao anymore.


	10. Relicanth

**_Relicanth_**

 **First Appearances**

The girl excitedly clutched the capsule and grinned at her parents.

"My own Pokémon? For real?" she exclaimed.

"Sure thing, kiddo," her father replied. He kneeled down. "How about you open the Poké Ball and let it out? Press that button there," he instructed. The girl obliged and stared as her birthday present emerged.

Then she frowned.

"...What is that?" she asked.

"A Relicanth!" Her mother smiled.

"They're really rare," her father added, handing her a leash and collar. "Why don't you take it for a walk?"

"It's a fish," she said. The Pokémon quietly waved a fin at her.


	11. Pichu

**_Pichu_**

 **Forbidden Secret**

"What a weird looking Pichu!" one child remarked. She petted the quiet Pokémon carefully around the notched ear. "Is this normal?"

"Doubt it," her friend replied with authority. "You saw Sami's, right? Smaller ears."

"Maybe it travelled with Celebi from another time?" She glanced at the nearby empty shrine. The Pichu sat upright.

"Don't be silly, that's legend-" She was cut off when the Pichu darted towards the shrine. "Hey!" They giggled and chased after the Pokémon. It rounded the corner and greeted the pixie that appeared.

" _They know too much_ ," it hissed. The Celebi nodded and raised its arms.


	12. Pikachu

**_Pikachu  
_** **  
Electric Blanket**

The Pikachu squeezed through the window and landed inelegantly. It shivered and gazed back outside. Winter had arrived with little warning. The nearby tree rattled against the glass.

It suddenly heard footsteps approach. It eyed the bed and squirmed under the covers as the door opened.

"Here's your room-oh, the window..." a woman muttered. More footsteps followed hers.

"Wouldn't want that open overnight," a man muttered as he plonked himself on the bed and the Pikachu. It squeaked and released a jolt. The man jumped off and shouted while the Pikachu darted straight back out the window.

"What was that?!"


	13. Raichu

**_Raichu_**

 **Upgrade**

"Right, Pikachu, you ready?" Ash yelled with a fist pump. His Pokémon nodded happily. "Alright!" He picked up the Thunderstone and tossed it at his Pokémon. It bounced off the Pikachu's face.

"Oh. Uh... How do you use it?" He rubbed it in Pikachu's face until his Pokémon irritably bit on the stone. Only then did it glow so much that Ash had to cover his eyes a moment before it was gone and his Pokémon now a larger, orange rodent.

"Great! Let's go!" The Raichu forgot his weight and jumped up on his shoulder, causing Ash to fall over.


	14. Ponyta

**_Ponyta_**

 **Intruder**

The farmhand squinted at the far side of the field. He covered his eyes from the sun and walked towards the intruder. Gradually he recognised it as a young Ponyta, and spied the gap in the fence it must have squirmed through. Suddenly it turned its head and stared at him with adolescent curiosity.

"Go on, get out," he urged. "Back to your owners." It brayed and bent its head to graze.

"No!" But the flames from its mane licked the turf and started spreading. The farmhand shook his head and summoned his Water type Pokémon.

"We need fire-retardant grass..."


	15. Rapidash

**_Rapidash_**

 **Unlicensed Havoc**

They heard the sharp strikes of hooves bouncing upon the street well before recognising its confused whines for help.

"What did that fool teach now?" the man muttered. He tugged his son back against the wall. Soon a large horse with flames upon its back bounded into view, flailing its legs in protest with each flight. The man spied springs attached to its hooves which clinked as one against the bitumen.

"That, son, is why you won't teach your Pokémon moves from that Tutor. Let them learn themselves." The son nodded silently as they watched it Bounce toward the horizon.


	16. Rapidash 2

**_Rapidash_**

 **A few words**

The sun was setting as the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman gazed toward his Pokémon. He murmured the words to his friend, the same he had told so many times before, to the visitors to his club, and his friends who had heard the description a myriad of times.

The words washed together. His cherished Rapidash heard how it was...cute... lovely... smart... adorable... irresistible... plus... amazing... ( _Don't you think so?_ he thought.) Oh, so... wild... beautiful... kind... ( _I love you_.) Warm and cuddly... spectacular...captivating...simply divine... I treasure you... ( _I'll always treasure you._ )

The man smiled, patted the tombstone and ambled away.


	17. Horsea

_**Horsea**_

 **Modern Art**

"Hand in your homework," the teacher announced. She involuntarily shuddered upon glimpsing Jason's attempt.

"What," she said slowly, "is that?"

"Bubbler made it!" He grinned at her and held out the splat of salt-smelling ink upon the unfortunate paper. The other children clutched their noses as Bubbler – the small Horsea Jason kept in the fishbowl on his desk – honked happily.

"This... _You_ were meant to make the art piece, not your Pokémon."

"We made it together," Jason said firmly.

"Alright," she grumbled, defeated. Bubbler shot a playful spray of water at her, electing laughter from the class.

She _hated_ children.


	18. Seadra

_**Seadra**_

 **Quiet, please**

 _And NEXT, on Trainer's Got Talent! It's Jimmy!_

Jimmy bounded on stage. He took a moment to take in the crowd before summoning his trio of Pokémon.

"Aww, they're _soooo_ CUTE!" one judge screeched.

The others next to her grimaced. "Begin," one grunted.

The Seadra started with a good impersonation of a brass band. The audience began to groove to the rhythm before the first judge 'cooed' loudly. Her shrill tone startled one Seadra who violently sneezed, splattering ink over the stage and onto the judge. She shrieked and ran off screaming, while the remainder applauded.

"You've got my vote!"


	19. Kingdra

_**Kingdra**_

 **New Fashion**

"Hey, Kingdra. Come over here."

She opened one sleepy eye. That was Clair, her trainer. Normally training wasn't this early. She yawned and made her way towards the water's surface. It took a moment for her to reach Clair.

She beamed at her. "What do you think?" She twirled, an action most unlike Clair which threw off her Pokémon. It took another moment for the Kingdra to register her clothing. The blue dress and headpiece resembled... _her_. She snorted, accidentally spat out a blot of ink, and chuckled.

Clair put her hands on her hips. "What, don't you like it?"


	20. Mudkip

_**Mudkip**_

 **Adoption Centre**

"Thanks for letting me report on this!"

"No worries." She opened the door. "This way."

They were greeted by endless rows of sterile cages. All the occupants turned their heads as one to regard their visitors.

"Wow... so many Mudkip," the reporter breathed. "Why are there so many?"

"You're aware of the 'herd u liek Mudkip' advertisements?" He nodded. "Too successful. People bred them like Buneary, and now we have an overflow."

"But why were these given up? They're cute!" He petted one. It burped an astonishing amount of mud in reply that overflowed onto the floor. "...Oh. Right, _mud_."


	21. Marshtomp

_**Marshtomp**_

 **Eat your vegetables**

"C'mon, they're good for you!" the trainer pleaded. He got knelt and offered the remaining dinner contents to his Marshtomp. It backed up into the corner and moaned, shaking slightly for good measure as it ignored its trainer's coaxing.

His roommate looked up from his book. "I told you not to use him in the Grass-type Gym after he evolved," he berated. "You probably scared him off plants for life now."

The trainer persisted. "Look, they're tasty!" He took a bite from one before violently spitting it out.

"It's Pokéfood, not people food." He turned back to his reading. "Idiot."


	22. Swampert

_**Swampert**_

 **Mega Waste**

It hadn't even a moment to take in his surroundings when he felt the energy behind him. He turned and saw his trainer grin, toss him a stone, and place a hand on his bracelet.

The Swampert nodded back and allowed the stone's light to consume his body. His arms and fins grew until the light burst away to unmask his transformation. He let loose a roar and looked for his opponent, only to face a lone boulder.

"Yeah, could you please move that?" the trainer asked. Swampert slowly turned back and glared. "What? I thought the muscles would help!"


	23. Regice

_**Regice**_

 **The Entertainer**

It was already there, waiting for them. It knew better than they when Winter had begun.

But now it could celebrate. It skated to the centre of the clearing and twirled. A cold wind began to generate from its body, coating the ground in ice. Soon a makeshift ice rink had formed. A few children giggled and leapt onto the icy creation, only to promptly fall over.

The Regice continued, caught up in its celebratory dance. Soon a thick blanket of snow had engulfed the hills, enough for a small snowman army, or a snowball fight.

They whooped with glee.


	24. Regirock

_**Regirock**_

 **The Builder**

It appeared with two large boulders scooped under each arm, placed them on the ground and set to work. With a quiet hum it rapidly sliced at the rocks. When the dust settled, the onlookers saw that they had been impossibly separated into neat cubes.

It then moved onto arranging them. First the outline was laid down, and then the walls built up, row by row. A roof was erected, and then a window and entrance punched in. Satisfied with its construction, it turned back to the quarry to get the materials for the next house.

They murmured with gratitude.


	25. Registeel

_**Registeel**_

 **The Defender**

The pack opted to announce their attack with aggressive howls that chilled them to the bone, rather than sneak into the community. They poured through the trees.

The Registeel suddenly ghosted in front to greet them. They paused, uncertain of this challenger, before one leapt forward with a mess of claws and teeth. It merely stood its ground, waited for the attacker to comically clang off its body, and punted it away back past the pack.

It turned to face the others. The attackers quickly chose to retreat before the mysterious golem decided to give chase.

They cheered with awe.


	26. Regigigas

_**Regigigas**_

 **The Master**

It instructed the people to block off the final entrance. When they finished filling the tomb, it summoned up strength to seal it. Mere rocks would not be enough to conceal them.

It wondered what had gone wrong. Why had it tried to make the winter everlasting? Why had it tried to take back the homes it built? Why had it turned against its friends, against its own creator?

It slowly lumbered toward the mountains. For the good of its friends, it would retreat into a deep slumber. Hopefully it could dream of the happier times.

They watched every step.


	27. Finneon

_**Finneon**_

 **Flight of the Butterflies**

"You said we'd see special butterflies," he whined. "This is the sea."

"And you will see them," his grandfather. The boy sighed and leaned on the railing.

"There," his grandfather said, pointing. He squinted and spotted a neon dot among the waves. And then another, then five, and suddenly a whole colony fluttered out of the water, gliding lazily in the wind across the expanse.

"Different sort, but..." They gazed as the Finneon's lights danced with the ocean.

"Yeah, that was nice," the boy eventually agreed. A pause followed before he added, "It almost makes up for no ice cream."


	28. Lumineon

_**Lumineon**_

 **Night Light**

"Time to sleep, son."

"'Night." His father killed the lights and gently closed the door.

The child sighed and gazed at the fish tank. It was filled with knick-knacks; seaweed, rocks, and even a sandcastle. While the Lumineon it housed was smaller than most, it still required its spacious home to occupy the entire desk. The fish settled to the bottom and stirred up some sand with its lower fins.

"Lum, please switch on." On command the Lumineon fins lit up, casting shadows of the objects nearby onto the room's walls. Satisfied, the boy turned back to his book. "Thanks."


	29. Flabébé

_**Flabébé**_

 **Unsolved Mystery**

The young aide frowned at his Pokédex. "Uh... Professor, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"See that Pokémon?" He pointed to the grassy field. A bright blue flower was dutifully dragged across the sea of green by a small, white nymph which hummed happily.

"Ah yes, a Flabébé. Cute Fairy-type Pokémon."

"Yeah. It's carrying the flower there, and clearly likes plants. And according to this it gets a ton of Grass type moves! Aromatherapy, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam... So why is it classified only as a Fairy type?"

The Professor glanced at the Pokédex and scratched his head. "...Huh."


	30. Floette

_**Floette**_

 **Treasure Hunt**

She sniffed at the flower before eventually shaking her head – not good enough. The search was some hours long already, but she had time to find a proper right replacement.

Dusk was upon the Pokémon before she was finally satisfied. The soft scent was _right_ , and it held rich power. The Floette cuddled the prize before gently removing it from its stem.

A sharp buzz gave her pause. She quickly dropped the flower and ducked as a large Bug type narrowly missed her head.

They both eyed the flower.

She frowned. She wasn't going to give its prize up _that_ easily.


	31. Florges

_**Florges**_

 **First Day**

He _really_ should have asked for a map of the darn hedge maze before going in. Maybe he'd be able to work out the way back from the sections he had trimmed, but he hadn't been methodical.

Then he heard rustling. "W-who's there?"

At length a Florges rose from behind a wall and glowered at him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm new, is all..." He thought furiously. "I like plants too! You, uh, look nice with those flowers!"

It smiled at this remark for a mere moment before its face darkened, right as he realised it noticed his secateurs.

"No, wait-"


	32. Phantump

_**Phantump**_

 **Reminiscence**

Normally he was much more lively than today. But today he felt like thinking quietly, sat next to the other uninhabited tree stumps. Nobody else wanted to use these charred homes.

It _swore_ that same strange memory had come to it once again. He had been running – not floating, running - with someone, from something… They got separated, and…

That was as much he could recall.

But that was impossible, right? He had always been a Phantump, not a human.

Wait… how did he know that word, 'human'?

He sighed. He wished he remembered what it meant, and what happened.


	33. Trevenant

_**Trevenant**_

 **DIY**

"Bah, another one." His Pokémon noticed the skinny obstruction. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, you _know_ I can't get around that tree." A moment passed. "Please?"

She sighed. She was rapidly losing her motivation. A few slashes and hacks gradually stripped the tree of its scrawny limbs.

 _Grraewwaorrrr_

She froze.

"Hi, mister… angry tree…" Her trainer hurried backwards. "Defeat that monster!" She stared at the towering Trevenant. Its single red eye glared back.

When its six legs scampered towards her with spiked arms outstretched, she decided. She flew straight up, out of the forest, and ignored her trainer's protesting wails.


	34. Yamask

_**Yamask**_

 **Contemplation**

It wasn't _bad_ being a Pokémon. But the memories of her previous life still stung.

There were advantages, of course. She carried so much knowledge and life experiences that she could draw upon in this new form.

But she just couldn't forget. She couldn't forget the escape, nor the fire chasing them, nor how they had been split up.

Only she had made it out. Surviving then proved to be a curse as much as a miracle.

She gazed at her mask, but she only saw his face in her mind. It would be better if she couldn't remember everything.


	35. Cofagrigus

_**Cofagrigus**_

Censored

Another successful GTS transfer. He grinned.

Sure, it was lazy. But the professor never said _how_ he should complete the Pokédex. Breeding all those starters was paying off. He typed in the next Pokémon on the list and hit submit.

WARNING! INDECENT REQUEST! INDECENT REQUEST!

The trainer clutched at his ears as sirens blared and alarm lights flashed. Police barged into the internet café and hauled him out.

"What's going on?!" he cried.

"We don't tolerate that kind of _language_ , sir," one told him coldly.

"But I just wanted a Cofag-" he started, before soap was thrust into his mouth.


End file.
